Zip lines are known in the art as a trolley or carriage running along a suspended cable allowing a rider to move from one end to the other. However, there are several known problems with these structures. The first includes the deceleration of the rider as they approach the end as well as the initial force to move the user—for example, a push from another person, or a push off from a portion of the structure. Further, the riding structures of the prior art require significant upper body strength and the ability of a user to grip and hold on with their hands, thus limiting many users from enjoying the structure.
Another series of problems arise from the cable used in a zip line. The cable requires a gradient in order to allow a user to continue propulsion from one end to another. This often limits spaces where a zip line can be installed to those with a natural gradient, or requires the creation of an artificial gradient. There is also a limitation to the maximum length of a zip line before structural soundness is compromised. Additionally, the connection between the riding structure and the cable presents some safety hazards, including the potential for the fingers of users to get caught on or around the cable.
A solution to these problems is required that provides the fun experience of a zip line without all of the hazards and limitations of the conventional design.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.